As de joker
by Lorena Majere
Summary: RENOVACIONES DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! ¿Qué tergiversado plan se urde a fuego lento en la más recóndita y oscura celda de la prisión de máxima seguridad?...Batman se plantea colgar la capa, Gotham está limpia... ¿podrá?... fic a medias con Sagitus
1. 1 PRÓLOGO

**A TODOS LOS LECTORES: **Tras varios años sin publicar, Sagitus y yo hemos decidido darle un nuevo aire a esta historia, más creíble, más acorde con la historia original de Batman y Joker, más serio, pero sin quitarle nuestra historia y nuestro toque personal así que hemos cambiado cosas desde el principio, subo los capítulos reescritos, con el mismo hilo pero algo diferentes, echadles un vistazo y reviewwwws!

**Mejor o peor que antes?**

**Os gustan?**

**Los veis más acordes a la historia y al mundo?**

**Reviews, plis! o^^o**

**Muchas gracias o^^o**

**PRÓLOGO **

Julius Hunder no se sentía demasiado bien aquella noche, y no creía que fuese por lo que acababa de cenar. Se sentía impotente, asustado… porque había dado el primer paso y ya no había vuelta atrás.

¿Realmente era todo aquello necesario? ¿Tenía que cobrarse aquella venganza por la muerte de su hijo? Liberar a un hombre como aquel… ¿Merecía Gotham sufrir de nuevo? Pero… ¿Y lo que había pasado él? ¿Acaso alguien lo había ayudado?

Las dudas desaparecieron de su mente en cuanto recordó con quién había estado negociando. Julius ya había dado su palabra y ese hombre no seguía ninguna moral. No existía ley que pudiera coaccionar a aquel individuo.

Las dudas y el miedo volvieron a su mente. Sin embargo, Julius las dejó a un lado. El guardia de celda debía concentrarse en el cometido que tenía entre manos.

Las sucias botas del hombre chapoteaban en la embarrada acera. Avanzaban con paso rápido por las oscuras y vacías callejuelas de Gotham. Después, iniciaron un ritmo más apresurado al alcanzar la avenida, igualmente pobre de iluminación. Ni siquiera en la vía principal se veía gente, salvo un par de mendigos que se peleaban por un mendrugo de pan junto a unos contenedores de basura. Cualquier otro día, Julius habría intervenido en el conflicto. Sin embargo, en ese momento, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Lo que es más, aquel incidente no estaba teniendo lugar de día, por lo que tampoco se veía con la obligación de actuar…

En la siguiente calle, encontró el callejón cortado que andaba buscando. Tal y como recordaba, allí sobresalía la farola rota señalando la entrada. Julius se adentró en el oscuro callejón, ocultando su identidad con su larga chaqueta de cuero desgastado, y esperó al final, junto a la pared que cortaba el paso. En unos minutos aparecería el extraño con quien había concertado la reunión.

A los pocos minutos, cinco individuos aparecieron en el callejón y con sus cuerpos, ocultaron la poca luz que alumbraba el rincón desde la avenida. Las cinco imponentes figuras avanzaron hacia el guardia de celda. Fuertes sombras ocultaban sus rostros remarcando sus facciones y haciendo imposible reconocerlos. Finalmente, pararon su marcha justo enfrente de él, bloqueándole con sus cuerpos a modo de muro cualquier posibilidad de escapada.

Los extraños observaron la pequeña carta que el policía les mostraba. Uno de los prisioneros fugados agarró el objeto y lo alumbró con su linterna, por lo que se pudo reconocer en la carta el dibujo del comodín.

-¿Está todo listo? –la ronca voz de uno de los hombres retumbó en aquel apartado rincón de los Narrows.

-Sí. Os está esperando –respondió Julius. Sin embargo, el guardia de celda encontró difícil que le saliera la voz debido a la ansiedad que sentía al verse rodeado. Por un momento consideró que no saldría de allí con vida.

-¿Cuándo?

-Dijo que pronto os avisaría, pero que lo tuvieseis todo listo ya…

Así, sin mediar más palabras, el prisionero que aún sujetaba la carta la soltó, y los cinco hombres dieron media vuelta y se alejaron de allí. Julius Hunder se quedó sólo, sumido de nuevo en sus oscuros pensamientos, oscuros como aquella noche sin luna ni estrellas, oscuros como su propio corazón en aquel momento…

Antes de abandonar el callejón sin salida, el guardia de celda descubrió la carta que había dejado caer el rudo prisionero a sus pies. Cuando se agachó para recogerla, el papel se había mojado por el contacto con uno de los charcos de la calle. La imagen había quedado emborronada.

Sin embargo, aún se podía entrever el dibujo del comodín.

-…No sé lo que pretende –se oía en la televisión decir a una chica joven en ese momento- el ministro de Defensa está tratando de derribar un orfanato y de dejar a trescientos noventa y siete niños sin un hogar a donde ir, simplemente por un capricho militar ¿es eso lógico?

-Desde luego que no –le respondió la reportera que la entrevistaba.

-Todo este negocio –continuó la joven, exaltada- lo están llevando a cabo con el apoyo financiero de Industrias Wayne. ¡Ni siquiera su propietario se digna a aparecer por ningún lado para responder a la denuncia!, ni siquiera para hacer alguna declaración…

En la imagen del pequeño televisor que pendía de la pared, aparecían la entrevistada y la periodista frente a una verja que encerraba un patio vacío. El cámara cambió la toma para mostrar el vetusto edificio de ladrillo rojo, haciendo un recorrido por las ventanas, a través de las cuales, sobresalían las cabezas de multitud de niños que se empujaban entre ellos para salir en Televisión.

-Con el dinero que mueve Industrias Wayne, -continuaba hablando en queja la chica- ¡tiene poder para hacer lo que le dé la real gana! Y ahora, conociendo el poder que maneja el Señor Wayne, el ministro de Defensa le propone crear un nuevo campo de adiestramiento sobre un viejo orfanato… Entonces, ¿qué les va a suponer a esos empresarios unas centenas de niños comparados con la gran inversión financiera que se va a mover ahí?

De nuevo apareció la imagen de la entrevistada, que contestaba con dureza y determinación.

-¡Son huérfanos, por el amor de Dios! –exclamó furiosa mirando directamente a la pantalla desde donde le escuchaban los espectadores- ¡No tienen nada más que este sitio!

La cabina para el policía de guardia y el monitor donde se televisaban los informativos, encabezaban el austero y largo pasillo recorrido por numerosas celdas. El corredor de aquella aislada sección permanecía en absoluto silencio. Tan sólo el sonido de la televisión interrumpía el sepulcral ambiente que reinaba.

Aquella era la zona de máxima seguridad de Arkham, aquella donde se encerraban a los desequilibrados más peligrosos, psicópatas, límites con demencia, esquizofrénicos paranoicos agresivos, o sujetos que precisaban de una necesaria separación social. Todas aquellas cámaras protegían a un único inquilino, quien sólo contaba con una abertura al exterior: una pequeña ventana en la puerta a la altura de los ojos.

En ese momento, todos los internos atendían al informativo, algunos con curiosidad, otros únicamente por distracción; pero todos ellos asomaban sus manos agarrando los barrotes que sellaban la ranura abierta, esforzándose por ver lo mejor posible el televisor.

Todos, menos uno.

Aquel condenado era el único de los reclusos que no prestaba atención a la noticia, aunque tampoco se había interesado nunca por ningún informativo desde que fue encarcelado en la prisión hacía dos años. Siempre se mantenía sentado en el único banco que había al final de su celda, con los hombros caídos, la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en la puerta de hierro. Tan sólo se incorporaba del atril en algunos momentos del día, como para recoger la comida, los días que él consideraba necesarios, o para atender a las pocas visitas que recibía, que en su mayoría eran policiales. Ellos creían que aquel preso jamás atendía a lo que se decía u oía en el corredor.

Se equivocaban.

En ese momento, al escuchar las infructuosas quejas de la joven a la que entrevistaban, se dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios; en aquellos labios, antes remarcados en un acusado carmesí y que resaltaban en una máscara de pintura blanca mal extendida, ahora desaparecida, dejando ver una pálida y demacrada piel sobre un rostro enjuto.

Había llegado la hora de la comida. Los dos guardias de turno iban llamando a los internos en sus respectivas cámaras para que recogiesen su ración. Entonces, golpearon su puerta con violencia. En la celdilla que se abría al exterior se asomaron los dos guardias. Uno de ellos, introdujo el brazo entre los barrotes para acercarle el cazo de comida. De nuevo servían las lentejas de la noche pasada… El hombre se levantó pesadamente y recogió el cuenco. Los dos guardias continuaron avanzando por el pasillo.

Al dejar libre la apertura de visión de su celda, el preso posó levemente su mirada en el monitor que de la pared al fondo del pasillo. Sus ojos, hundidos y ennegrecidos en las cuencas pintadas de azabache, se encontraron con la imagen del informativo con desinterés. Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención; algo que le impidió volver de nuevo a su asiento. En el televisor, apareció de pronto el rostro de la entrevistada: una chica joven, aunque de expresión jovial y exaltada, hablaba con autoridad y valor a la cadena televisiva. No era el cabello rubio y atrevidamente rizado, o la carpeta de propaganda universitaria que sujetaba en el brazo lo que llamó su atención, sino sus ojos verdes. No tanto el color, sino más bien el brillo de su mirada que acentuaba la personalidad de su expresión.

Los ojos del recluso quedaron fijos en la pantalla, buscando encontrarse con los de aquella chica, tratando de captar en ellos su persona, corroborar en la intensidad de su mirada lo que al instante había reconocido. Permaneció allí, de pie, durante unos tensos segundos, absorto en el rostro de la estudiante, analizando sus facciones, estudiando su apariencia y con ello, revolviendo la mente para tratar de indagar en su pasado, un pasado que había permanecido enterrado y olvidado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Entonces, se dio la vuelta y lentamente, se sentó de nuevo en el banco de madera, apoyando la espalda en la acolchada pared y reposando las manos en sus rodillas, retomando otra vez aquella postura retraída. Aún trataba de ordenar las extrañas sensaciones y múltiples recuerdos que le habían sobrevenido de pronto al descubrir a la joven. La visión de la entrevistada, sumada a sus justicieras palabras, lo animó a hilvanar una ingeniosa y retorcida idea. En ese momento, todo se mezclaba en su mente, y su caos personal volvía a aflorar sobre la extensa capa de polvo acumulado.

De pronto, apareció un brillo en sus ojos, que reflejó el rencor y sentimiento de venganza que tanto había mantenido hacia la persona que más odiaba. Un odio que además se había potenciado durante sus últimos años en prisión.


	2. CAPÍTULO I

**CAPÍTULO 1  **

-Estamos hablando de una inversión de más de 15.000.000 millones de dólares… El ministro de Defensa se compromete a afiliarse con nuestra empresa para la adquisición de todo el producto militar… ¡es una oferta cojonuda! –exclamó exaltado Brian McDrakner, un joven economista de aspecto desenfadado, que contaba con no pocas acciones de la corporación Wayne.

Lucius Fox, el gerente de la industria, volcó una mirada desaprobatoria en McDrakner al oír su mal vocablo en una reunión formal de la empresa, pero el recién licenciado no pareció darse cuenta.

-Estoy de acuerdo con McDrakner –aprobó otro de los accionistas- Una afiliación así con el Ministerio de Defensa puede garantizar buenas ganancias e historial para la empresa.

Fox entrecruzó las ya rugosas manos, con la mirada perdida en el informe que le había enviado el ministro para la firma del acuerdo. Entonces, se levantó de la silla que encabezaba la mesa de reunión, pensativo, y se colocó frente a la cristalera que rodeaba toda la habitación y que ofrecía una vista total del centro de la ciudad de Gotham, dando la espalda a los veinte reunidos.

Los economistas volvieron su completa atención hacia el gerente, expectantes, infiriendo que, al ponerse en pie, iba a dar el definitivo rechazo o aprobación a la propuesta. Después de unos largos segundos, Fox habló, pero sin volverse hacia sus oyentes:

-La inversión para la construcción de una nueva plataforma militar en Gotham a manos de nuestra empresa, sin duda, es una buena oportunidad para recaudar fondos e incrementar los beneficios… -los economistas aguardaron su resolución sin interrumpirle- El Ministerio de Defensa tiene una gran influencia en el gobierno y sus gastos para materiales de armamento deben ser inmensos.

Entonces, se dio la vuelta y mostró una expresión de autoridad y determinación, con una mirada resuelta. Se acercó a su sitio de nuevo, agarró las hojas que reposaban frente a su silla y las levantó para que pudieran quedar a la vista de todos.

-Aceptar esta inversión, señores, significa que a partir de entonces, nuestra economía respondería casi exclusivamente _para y por_ el Ministerio de Defensa.

Tras la acusación, dejó caer el informe sobre la mesa de cristal con brusquedad. Los accionistas callaron ante aquella declaración, algunos bajando la mirada, otros revolviéndose inquietos en la silla.

De nuevo, intervino McDrakner llamando la atención con un carraspeo. Fox se incorporó y le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso? -comenzó a decir el joven accionista- Lo importante es mantenernos en los niveles más superiores del mercado, y cooperando con el Ministerio de Defensa nos aseguramos una posición alta frente al resto de competencias –anotó el ambicioso economista buscando con la mirada el apoyo de sus compañeros.

Algunos de la sala asintieron ansiosos conformes con la idea.

-Y con el ostentoso beneficio del acuerdo y el proyecto se derriba un orfanato que acoge a montones de niños huérfanos –condenó Fox.

Con aquella intervención, de nuevo se hizo un silencio incómodo en la sala, tan sólo roto por un lejano traqueteo que se filtraba a través de las ventanas abiertas proveniente de un equipo de construcción. Sin duda, nadie había caído en el resto de consecuencias que conllevaban la decisión.

-De cualquier forma, Señor McDrakner –continuó el gerente rompiendo con la pesarosa situación- Estoy de acuerdo con su postura competitiva y positiva para mejorar la estabilidad de la empresa. Está claro que aquí nos jugamos dos cosas: la primera, nuestro dinero; y la segunda, nuestra imagen empresarial. No todo el mercado está conforme con que una empresa se adueñe del monopolio de productos armamentísticos, y menos si son para la manutención de los gastos del Ministerio de Defensa. Industrias Wayne, Señor McDrakner, no produce exclusivamente material militar.

McDrakner volvió a mirar al resto de congregados en busca de opiniones favorables para él. Ante la falta de ello, contestó a su superior:

-Sin duda esto debería escucharlo y decidirlo el señor Wayne, ¿no le parece? –dijo el economista con una débil sonrisa de sarcasmo- Por algo, ésta es su empresa… Y hace mucho tiempo que no se le ve por aquí…

Fox no se esperaba esa indiscutible contestación. Sin embargo, no quiso mostrar inquietud ni inseguridad, así que, relajó el semblante y mostró un rostro de amabilidad y seguridad.

-De eso no se preocupe, Señor McDrakner –dijo con cordialidad- hoy mismo cerraremos este asunto el Señor Wayne y yo…

¡Crank! ¡Crank! ¡Crank!

El sonido de los golpes retumbaba por toda la mansión. El eco resonaba incluso en el segundo piso, en la inmensa escalera que comunicaba con el hall y por todas las habitaciones vacías, algunas de ellas medio derrumbadas, otras cubiertas de polvo y sólo unas pocas recogidas, limpias y listas para reamueblar.

El viejo mayordomo subía lentamente por los escalones de mármol. El pequeño tacón de sus zapatos de ante golpeaba el suelo frío, remarcando sus pausados pasos, aunque más lentos y leves que el ruido que se escuchaba. La mano se deslizaba por la barandilla de piedra pulida con suavidad mientras accedía al segundo piso. Sus ojos, hundidos en bolsas hinchadas, recorrían cada figura y rincón del espacio. Su mirada reposó en las estatuas que decoraban la escalinata, y luego subió para admirar los muebles de madera que ya ornamentaban y cubrían algunas paredes vacías recién pintadas de blanco.

La reconstrucción había logrado ser una copia exacta de lo que antes fue la Mansión Wayne. El único detalle distintivo, después de tantos años sin verla, era que daba la sensación de estar vacía, demasiado vacía y austera. Aún se percibía por sus largos pasillos y habitaciones un aire de abandono y una falta de calidez. Incluso no se llegaba a apreciar su historia, ni siquiera sus recuerdos. Después de todo, no era más que una casa levantada sobre las cenizas de su predecesora. Jamás volvería a ser la vieja Mansión Wayne. Aunque debía admitir que Bruce había logrado su propósito con éxito: la obra conseguía imitar perfectamente a la original.

Alfred encontró el rincón en la pared donde se ubicaba la bajada del ascensor y que comunicaba con el sótano y la cueva. Se asomó ligeramente y descubrió la plataforma en el nivel inferior. Hasta la humilde cesta que habían utilizado siempre para salir y acceder a la cueva de los murciélagos había sido reinstalada en el mecanismo. El mayordomo dio al botón y el elevador ascendió rápidamente hasta su posición. Por un momento, dudó antes de entrar, recordando el último incidente que habían tenido su señor y él en aquel improvisado ascensor el día que tuvieron que abandonar la mansión precipitadamente, pero dedujo que ya no habría ningún problema y se aventuró a bajar en la caja de metal.

¡CRANK! ¡CRANK! ¡CRANK!

Los estridentes golpes del metal contra la roca eran aún más ensordecedores en la profunda cavidad subterránea. Alfred abandonó el ascensor cubriéndose los oídos con molestia y se adelantó hasta la entrada de la cueva, allí donde el agua de la cascada ocultaba el viejo escondrijo del Hombre Murciélago.

El mayordomo se guió por el sonido para descubrir dónde estaba Bruce. Enseguida lo descubrió, pero a dos metros por encima de él. Su protegido colgaba de la pared sujeto por una cuerda, y se apoyaba con los pies en una débil escalera de madera. Con fuerza, arremetía estacazos contra la pared de sólida roca con una pica.

-¡Señor Wayne! –gritó el mayordomo con fuerza para que se le pudiera oír por encima del estruendo. Sin embargo, fue inútil.

Después de otra sucesión de golpes, Bruce dejó caer la herramienta al suelo sin detenerse a observar si podía haber alguien abajo, y emplazó en el hueco abierto un enorme foco de luz que había colgado del cable que recorría el techo de la cavidad. Al parecer, en unos instantes había conseguido instalar un nuevo reflector que conectaba con el resto de faros que se llegaban a entrever por las paredes de la cueva.

-¡Señor Wayne! –volvió a gritar Alfred, aprovechando el fin de la labor del joven.

Enseguida, Bruce bajó la mirada y descubrió al viejo esperando a los pies de la escalera donde él estaba subido. Su tutor levantó una mano y remarcó un saludo, haciéndole ver con aquel gesto que llevaba un rato intentando llamar su atención. Bruce sonrió, alegrándose de verlo. Se secó con el brazo el sudor que empapaba su rostro, y descendió hasta el suelo.

-Ya veo que se toma muy en serio su trabajo –dijo Alfred esperando a que el joven terminara de secarse el agua del pelo y la piel.

-Alguien tiene que ocuparse de esto, Alfred. No podía dejar mi casa en ruinas –contestó Bruce arrojando la toalla a un lado. Después, el joven millonario se acercó a un panel que había en la pared.

-Era una ironía. Me refería al trabajo en su empresa –apuntó Alfred con seriedad.

Entonces, Bruce dio al interruptor y de pronto, la oscura cueva quedó deslumbrada por el potente haz de luz que emitían los focos desde todos los rincones de la gruta, revelando los diferentes recovecos y túneles que se abrían bajo la mansión. En el elevadísimo techo, los murciélagos revolotearon alterados ligeramente unos minutos, luego se calmaron y volvieron a la oscuridad de sus escondidos nichos bastante más elevados que el nivel de las luces.

-Deslumbrante –puntualizó su tutor admirando el trabajo.

-Sólo me falta instalar de nuevo mis cosas.

-Y terminar el piso de arriba –añadió el mayordomo.

-Sí… y terminar el piso de arriba –repitió Bruce observando que todo el sistema eléctrico de la cueva funcionaba a la perfección- ¿Qué pasa con mi empresa?

Alfred fijó de nuevo su atención en el joven al ver que se retomaba el tema que le había llevado hasta allí, y dijo con parsimonia:

-Estoy encantado de profesar como su tutor, mayordomo y además secretario, Señor Wayne, pero no estaría de más que usted se preocupara al menos de la única herencia que le queda de sus padres.

Bruce frunció el entrecejo, molesto por la misma reyerta de siempre. Entonces, comenzó a andar dejando atrás a su tutor y se acercó a la mesilla que había junto al ascensor. Sobre el desgastado tablón de madera, había unos planos que parecían señalar las dimensiones de la casa.

-No he abandonado la empresa, Alfred. Sé perfectamente lo que se decide y se lleva a cabo en ella –puntualizó Bruce inclinándose sobre el papel para estudiar el dibujo.

-Entonces no debe ser grave… -dijo con fingida calma el anciano mayordomo.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Bruce intrigado, volviéndose hacia él.

-Lo que quiera decirle Fox, supongo. Ha venido hasta aquí para hablar con usted –reveló Alfred sin querer darle importancia, imitando la pasividad del joven- Le está esperando fuera.

Inmediatamente, Bruce se separó de la mesa y se dirigió al elevador, seguido por el mayordomo.

A los pocos minutos, cuando ya el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte de rascacielos, salió Bruce por la puerta de la mansión, totalmente arreglado y aseado. Frente a la casa, esperaba el gerente de la empresa apoyado en un Volvo. En su rostro maduro se marcó una cordial sonrisa al ver al joven millonario.

-Señor Fox -Bruce le recibió con un caluroso apretón de manos y le devolvió el cálido gesto.

El gerente levantó la mirada por encima del hombro del joven empresario para admirar la obra en construcción. La casona volvía a adoptar ese conocido aspecto clásico y algo británico sobre la colina que coronaba la ciudad de Gotham.

-Es admirable lo que ha conseguido, Señor Wayne. Es un gran trabajo. Nadie esperaba de verdad que conseguiría levantar de nuevo la casa de su familia –le aprobó el hombre.

Bruce se volvió igualmente para contemplarla. Sí, el estaba igualmente orgulloso de haber podido hacerlo. Entonces, se giró de nuevo hacia su compañero y su semblante se volvió más serio.

-¿Quería decirme algo, señor Fox?

Lucius Fox bajó los ojos hasta él, pero no apagó su expresión de ingenuidad. Al contrario, remarcó su sonrisa y abrió los párpados en un gesto de sorpresa, acentuando el blanco de sus ojos en contraste con el color de su piel.

-Sí, claro que quería decirle algo, señor Wayne. Pero antes déjeme preguntarle otra cosa que me viene a la mente ahora que admiro esta fabulosa obra –dijo el gerente fijando de nuevo su atención en la mansión que se levantaba tras el millonario.

Bruce asintió con una postura receptiva.

-Hace tiempo que no recibo peticiones suyas para invertir en material armamentístico –Bruce escuchaba con interés, pero en su mirada se reflejó el temor al descubrir hacía dónde quería llegar el empresario- ¿Han dejado de interesarle los deportes de riesgo, Señor Wayne?

-Ahora mismo ocupo mi tiempo con cosas más importantes –contestó él,+ esquivando la encerrona con una suave sonrisa- Uno se arriesga cuando no teme perder lo que tiene. Al final, yo he acabado perdiéndolo todo. Así que, la experiencia me aconseja que no vuelva a caer en la estupidez.

-Sí, uno se arriesga cuando no teme perder lo que tiene, pero más aún cuando ya no tiene nada que perder –puntualizó Fox mirándole con tanta intensidad que parecía querer descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente del joven en esos momentos.

-Uno siempre tiene algo que perder… -reconoció Bruce, pensativo.

-Bueno, también está el dicho de "quien no arriesga, no gana" –dijo Fox eliminando el brumoso sentimiento que había encerrado al joven multimillonario.

Bruce rió levemente, totalmente de acuerdo con la expresión, aunque no del todo conforme con tomársela en serio.

-Olvidando las preguntas, señor Wayne, yo realmente había venido aquí para decirle algo –el joven le escuchó atento- Espero que esté al tanto de las negociaciones que se están teniendo con el Ministerio de Defensa acerca de la construcción del campo militar, ya que no acudió a la reunión de esta mañana con nuestros accionistas.

Bruce se revolvió incómodo, pero quiso relajarse manteniendo una complaciente sonrisa.

-Sí, está claro que las obras no pueden empezar si alguno de nuestros accionistas no están conformes, ¿qué dijeron hoy? –quiso saber el joven.

-Su despreocupada postura en la aprobación del contrato de las obras demuestra, ya que le conozco lo suficiente, que no está al corriente de todo, Señor Wayne.

Bruce se sorprendió por lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre? –el joven empresario se temió lo peor.

-Usted acordó con el ministro de Defensa el levantamiento de la plataforma militar en la zona vieja de Gotham –Bruce asintió conforme- en el emplazamiento de un viejo edificio aislado de la ciudad, en Robbinsville.

-Sí, exacto. No veo cuál es el inconveniente de la aprobación de la obra. Es una zona aislada. Las prácticas militares no intervendrán en la vida civil, eso quedó claro en el acuerdo. Además, se abrirá un perímetro de seguridad –corroboró el joven apoyándose en lo que sabía.

-Sí, Señor Wayne, todo eso está en el convenio. Lo sé y esperamos que se cumpla el reglamento –dijo Fox- Sin embargo, en la firma del contrato se olvidó mencionar los daños civiles que ocurrirán si se autoriza la demolición del viejo edificio.

-No entiendo, ¿a qué se refiere? –preguntó Bruce, confundido.

-El viejo edificio que se va a derruir y que el ministro anunció que estaba prácticamente abandonado, es un orfanato en pleno funcionamiento. Es más, es el único orfanato de la ciudad –reveló al fin el gerente con una total seriedad.

Bruce se quedó bloqueado, impactado por la noticia. Jamás esperaba que su empresa cometiera un error de tal calibre, pero menos aún que el mismísimo ministro de Defensa le hubiera ocultado aquella información deliberadamente con tal de llevar adelante la obra.

Fox se dio cuenta de la preocupación del millonario y aguardó su intervención. Bruce pensó unos instantes, indagando en la situación comprometedora en la que se había situado su empresa. Sabía que existían denuncias contra aquella negociación, pero no podía imaginar que estuviesen relacionadas con el orfanato.

-¿Nadie más sabe lo del orfanato? –quiso saber Bruce.

-Lo sabe la empresa, los accionistas, y la chica que está a cargo del orfanato –Bruce se amedrentó al instante, sintiéndose responsable, y por lo tanto, culpable de lo que se cocía en su empresa- Ayer mismo emitió una acusación en televisión, incriminando a la empresa por su despótico interés comercial, y al ministro de Defensa, por denegarla una reunión privada para solucionar el asunto.

Bruce se revolvió en el sitio, inquieto. Sabía que tenía que solucionarlo enseguida y eliminar cualquier malentendido que se estuviera formando acerca de él y de su empresa.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó entonces a Fox.

-No sé cómo se llama, pero sé que vive allí, en el orfanato.

-Señor Fox, necesito que me concierte una reunión con el ministro. Está claro que no voy a dejar que se burle de mí ni que se aproveche de mi empresa –declaró con autoridad el joven multimillonario- Optaremos por solucionarlo de una manera en la que no salga perjudicado nadie.

-Señor Wayne –le interrumpió Fox- Quiero avisarle de que ayer concerté la reunión con los accionistas porque estaba en mi deber hacerlo, pero desde el primer momento supe que este acuerdo había que negarlo, tanto por lo que se ha firmado en él como por las esquivas intenciones del ministro.

-El proyecto puede seguir adelante, señor Fox –anunció Bruce totalmente convencido. Fox le miró con pesar- Usted sabe perfectamente que viene bien para la empresa y para nuestra economía. Sin embargo, existen otras maneras de abordarlo y para ello, tendré que aclararlo con el ministro y con la dueña del orfanato. No quiero que se tome ninguna decisión hasta que todo esto se haya aclarado.

Fox asintió, conforme, aunque sus dudas acerca de la decisión del joven aún no le confortaron del todo.

-Señor Wayne, usted sabe que ahora mismo nos encontramos en un compromiso. Nuestra imagen, su imagen, está dando mucho de qué hablar en los medios. Espero que pueda solucionarlo de la mejor manera posible –dijo Fox tratando de demostrarle la seriedad del asunto.

-Déme un poco de tiempo, Señor Fox, y el problema quedará resuelto –le tranquilizó el joven.

-Precisamente, Señor Wayne, tiempo no tenemos mucho. Hay una denuncia contra usted y la empresa –anunció Fox.

Bruce asintió con pesadumbre, recogiendo la responsabilidad. Sabía que debido a su despreocupación por la empresa los últimos años había provocado una decreciente valoración de su reputación en la sociedad. Por lo tanto, estaba en sus manos el recuperar en perfecto estado lo que sus padres le habían dejado, que al fin y al cabo, era todo lo que había mantenido el estatus de la familia. Tenía que lograrlo cuanto antes, tal y como ya había conseguido con la mansión.


	3. CAPÍTULO II

**CAPÍTULO 2  **

La joven caminaba por la avenida principal hacia Robbinsville.

Siempre le gustaba bajarse del metro en la parte antigua de Gotham y desde allí, subir andando hacia el cabo Carmine. La distancia que separaba el casco antiguo de la zona marginal al este de la ciudad, era amplia; pero como todos los días salía pronto de la universidad, no le importaba volver dando un paseo.

A medida que subía, la cuesta de la calle se pronunciaba cada vez más, hasta casi desaparecer entre los edificios residenciales de paredes desgastadas que se estrechaban y amenazaban con hacer desaparecer la vía en la lejanía. Aburrida de hacer siempre el mismo recorrido varias veces al día, la estudiante andaba tranquilamente, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Aquel barrio era poco transitado incluso durante las horas diurnas; ni siquiera se veían suficientes patrullas policiales. Pocos de los que vivían en el centro de Gotham se habían acercado para conocer aquella península habitada por gente pobre y marginal, gobernada por bandas callejeras y criminales que mantenían bajo amenazas a todos los vecinos. Los hijos de las familias que residían en las casas más alejadas del tráfico, en los barrios junto al dique y en el mar, se criaban solos, educados por pandilleros que se regían por la ley del más fuerte.

Ella conocía muy bien esos ambientes, pues siendo una cría había jugado junto con el resto de huérfanos y críos por la playa, recorriendo el dique para ver los barcos anclados en el puerto marino. Lejos de cualquier autoridad, Claire llegó a trabar amistad con los pequeños delincuentes hasta conseguir su respeto; esto, hasta que Sor Isabel, directora del orfanato, restringió las salidas de la residencia, lo que favoreció que Claire se interesara por una formación más allá de la que le ofrecían las calles.

Claire Winter, con la carpeta de la universidad bien sujeta entre sus brazos y su mochila al hombro, alcanzó en pocos minutos la puerta de la gran verja del jardín de su casa.

Las paredes de anaranjado ladrillo se alzaban tres pisos por encima de ella, añadiendo al vetusto edificio un aspecto solemne y llamativo. A lo largo de las fachadas, innumerables ventanas rompían con la monotonía del ladrillo, aportando mayor luminosidad y vivacidad con sus cortinas de colores; aunque todas ellas enrejadas. En la pared que daba al patio de deportes –no tenía ventanas puesto que era la zona de las duchas-, había un inmenso mural de temática variada (dibujos, redacciones, fotografías…) protegido por un oxidado entoldado, que Claire había empezado mucho tiempo atrás y que, poco a poco, con los años, había ido aumentando con ayuda de muchos chicos y chicas más.

Claire alcanzó la cancela de la entrada principal, donde enganchado en el muro que bordeaba el edificio, destacaba un gran letrero de madera, algo corroído por la lluvia y los cambios de tiempo, pero en el que aún se podía leer a medias: "_Orfanato regional de Gotham City_". Y escrito en pequeño en la esquina inferior derecha, se había grabado el año de su inauguración: _1818_. El orfanato formaba parte del registro histórico de Gotham, encabezando la lista de los edificios más viejos de la ciudad.

La joven pensaba que también podría encabezar fácilmente la de los más ruinosos. En el fondo no le extrañaba que la gente pensara al verlo de lejos que estaba abandonado… nadie se preocupaba ya de ayudar a los huérfanos y con lo poco que tenían, no conseguían reformarlo.

Claire traspuso la entrada, para después volver a echar la llave. Al momento, varios niños pequeños que la habían visto llegar, se acercaron corriendo a ella en gran algarabía y alboroto hasta tenerla completamente rodeada. Todos ellos gritaban en desorden, buscando su momento para contarle sus experiencias del día, pero a Claire le fue imposible entender algo de lo que estaban diciendo. Ella trataba de caminar mientras saludaba a todos calurosamente, y poco a poco, los niños le cedieron algo de espacio y la acompañaron hasta la entrada del edificio.

Sin embargo, algunos de ellos comenzaron a tirar de sus manos y ropa para conducirla directamente hacia un pequeño "_circuito de rali_" que se habían construido bajo un árbol. Dos muchachos, que no se habían levantado ni siquiera para recibirla, estaban arrodillados en el suelo en una postura tensa y forzosa, completamente concentrados y enfrascados en una carrera de chapas.

Claire se colocó detrás de ellos y sonrió. En seguida, atendió el curso del juego y acogió la emoción del duelo.

-¡Curva a la derecha! ¡Ras! –gritó de pronto la joven imitando la voz de un comentador- ¡Daniel adelanta rápidamente a Jack cuando éste toma la curva con demasiada velocidad y se sale del circuito! ¡Pero, señoras y señores, Jack vuelve enseguida al circuito! Daniel le lleva clara ventaja, pero su rival no cesa en su empeño y trata de alcanzarlo por la izquierda. ¡Y señoras y señores, lo alcanza cuando parecía imposible!

Los niños que observaban el juego rieron con la narración de Claire, mientras los dos jugadores vivían la competición como si de una real carrera se tratase.

-¡La última curva y se acaba la carrera! –continuó anunciando la joven inclinándose entre los dos jugadores- ¡Ambos corredores parecen estar muy igualados!...¡Ya llega la recta final! ¡Daniel da un último empujón y… ¡atraviesa la línea de meta décimas de segundo antes que Jack! El corredor Jack ha competido fantásticamente, pero se queda en segundo puesto…

El niño llamado Daniel se levantó de golpe, elevando los puños con gesto triunfal y saltando repetidamente mientras los muchachos lo aclamaban como vencedor. Jack reía divertido por la escena, y en seguida, se levantó para abrazar a Claire.

-Era la semifinal –le aclaró sin dejar de sonreír- ¡Ahora Daniel pasará a la final con Raphael!

-Me alegro mucho –contestó la joven regalándole un cariñoso beso en la frente- Tengo que hablar con Sor Isabel, luego me cuentas quién de los dos gana ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió fervientemente.

-¿Me cedes tu micrófono?

-Por supuesto –respondió Claire cambiando su jovial expresión a un gesto exageradamente solemne- Chicos, tenéis que saber todos que para la Final, el comentarista principal será Jack; se ha ganado el puesto por haber logrado ser semifinalista.

A esto, todos los pequeñuelos comenzaron a cambiar rápidamente las barreras de piedras y palos creando un nuevo circuito. Entonces, la joven quedó libre, y se alejó de los muchachos dejándolos con sus juegos.

La monja estaba sentada junto a las escaleras de la entrada al comedor principal, con un grupo de niños y niñas alrededor de ella a los que terminaba en aquellos momentos de contar un cuento.

-Ya he vuelto. He pasado por el mercado antes de venir. Phillipe nos mandará en la camioneta todo lo que le he pedido esta noche.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? –preguntó la anciana levantándose y abrazándola, tras asentir levemente con la cabeza.

-No lo sé…

Claire sabía que la anciana no se refería a la compra del día ni a sus estudios de la universidad. La chica dudó de la respuesta, pasándose los dedos a través de la rizada melena, hasta que al final dijo:

-El ministro no tiene intención de hacernos el más mínimo caso… He hecho lo que he podido al respecto –comentó con amargura- Sólo queda esperar a ver cómo responde Industrias Wayne y su dueño a esta llamada de atención y de denuncia…

En aquel momento, la vieja campanilla que había junto a la entrada de la verja tintineó dos veces y varios de los niños, curiosos, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dieron la vuelta hacia el portón a la vez que Claire y Sor Isabel. A través de los descoloridos barrotes de la puerta, se distinguía la figura de un joven junto a un lujoso deportivo rojo aparcado.

-No me lo puedo creer… -murmuró la chica con sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es? –le preguntó la monja con inquietud cuando vio la dura expresión que mostraba Claire al reconocer al visitante.

-Es él. El multimillonario. El de Industrias Wayne… -le respondió ella bajando la voz al darse cuenta de que un par de niños que aguardaban el regreso de la monja al cuento, ya habían puesto el oído en su conversación- ¿Podrías quedarte tú con los niños un rato más?

La monja asintió y posó una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de la estudiante, animándola a que atendiese al recién llegado. Entonces, la joven cogió aire y sin dejar de vigilar al hombre que esperaba tras la verja, se dirigió hacia él con paso decidido, tras entregarle a la monja su carpeta de la universidad de la que sobresalían papeles por todos lados.

A medida que se acercaba, Claire analizó la expresión que el célebre millonario le mostraba. Parecía incluso encantador en aquel momento, esbozando como siempre esa conocida sonrisa amable y despreocupada, aguardando su llegada con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de aquel traje de mil dólares, y sin separarse del impecable deportivo rojo.

Claire no pudo por menos que mostrar una mueca de asqueado desprecio.

Al llegar a la entrada del orfanato, se paró tras la verja, pero no abrió la puerta al hombre. El famoso multimillonario se acercó entonces a ella, saludándola con una agradable sonrisa. Ella, sin embargo, le miró de nuevo detenidamente y entrecruzó los brazos con sequedad.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, _señor Wayne_? -preguntó la joven con educación, aunque enfatizando sus dos últimas palabras.

Bruce no quiso dar demasiada importancia al tono iracundo que le mostraba la chica y contestó con total naturalidad:

-Vengo a hablar con la responsable de este orfanato acerca de lo de la demol...

-¡Cállese! -lo cortó ella más duramente de lo necesario.

El joven multimillonario se silenció inmediatamente, sorprendido por la reacción de la estudiante. Claire se volvió para mirar el patio, donde Sor Isabel ya jugaba a la pelota con un grupo de chicos. El resto de huérfanos charlaban o corrían persiguiéndose unos a otros. Ya no parecían interesados en la visita. Entonces, más aliviada, la joven se giró de nuevo hacia él.

-Los niños son mucho más listos de lo que la gente cree y por ello, no queremos que sepan nada sobre esto… –le explicó ella suavizando su tono de voz- ... Si quiere tratar el tema, mejor lo hablamos en otro sitio…

Por segunda vez, Claire miró hacia donde estaba Sor Isabel, que reía cual niña con los chavales, aunque aún así no dejaba de vigilarlos a ellos dos de vez en cuando. Sus miradas se encontraron, la de la monja preocupada por la inesperada visita del empresario. Sin embargo, la estudiante le mostró una tranquilizadora sonrisa aclarando que todo estaba solucionado. Entonces, la anciana le devolvió el gesto y continuó con el juego de los huérfanos.

Así, finalmente la chica abrió la verja y salió del orfanato, echando a andar calle arriba; pero el multimillonario la detuvo un momento, señalando el Bentley rojo.

-Puedo llevarla a donde sea necesario...

-Debería dar un paseo de vez en cuando, señor Wayne -lo cortó ella - le aclararía mucho las ideas...

Después, la estudiante siguió andando y cruzó la calle para alcanzar la otra acera. Bruce se quedó sorprendido y divertido a la vez ante la respuesta de la chica.

-Por un momento, he pensado que quien me estaba diciendo eso era Alfred… -dijo él con una sonrisa. Después, apagó y cerró el coche con el control a distancia que emitió tres leves pitidos y siguió a la joven, quien resopló por el alardeo de aquellas caras y novedosas tecnologías.

Ambos doblaron la esquina y se acercaron hasta una cafetería que había cerca del orfanato. El local era pequeño, casi familiar, acogedor y con las paredes pintadas con tonos pastel y decoradas con fotografías de tartas y dulces. De fondo, se oía suavemente una música de aires celtas.

Nada más entrar, Claire saludó a los dueños a quienes conocía de toda la vida y se dirigió hacia un reservado. Los clientes del local siguieron con la mirada a los recién llegados, especialmente al joven trajeado, algunos de ellos con repulsión, otros con admiración.

Claire eligió una de las mesas que más le gustaban, desde la que se veía el resto del local y parte de una calle peatonal, junto a una ventana. Bruce se adelantó para retirarle la silla y ella aceptó que la sentara, mostrándose algo reticente. Entonces, el multimillonario se colocó frente a ella. Una vez reunidos, el hombre se acomodó en el asiento, apoyó los brazos en la mesa y entrelazó los dedos. Así se quedó, mirándola y esperando a que ella empezara a hablar. Entonces, Claire, que no quería entrar en ese juego de competencias, se recostó sobre la silla y adoptó la misma postura que el joven empresario, clavando en él una inquisidora mirada.

Unos segundos después, levantó una ceja y dijo:

-¿Y bien?

Bruce sonrió, admitiendo la victoria de la estudiante. En ese mismo instante, apareció la camarera, que miró afablemente a la chica.

-¡Hola, Claire! ¿Qué vais a tomar? –preguntó la señora con amabilidad, demostrando un acento claramente latino.

-Dos cafés, por favor –contestó Bruce rápidamente.

-No –soltó de pronto Claire. Bruce se volvió hacia ella, atónito- Yo sólo quiero un vaso de agua, Mónica. Gracias.

La camarera sonrió de nuevo y volvió al mostrador.

El joven millonario miró entonces a la estudiante, temiendo una nueva respuesta inesperada. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ella sólo esperaba pacientemente a que Bruce iniciara su intervención. Entonces, él se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla y relajó su postura para demostrar que no venía con intención de atacar a nadie.

-Acabo de enterarme de lo del orfanato -comenzó a decir Bruce con humildad- No tenía ni idea de…

-¿No tenía ni idea de lo que su propia empresa pretende hacer con trescientos noventa y siete huérfanos? –le acusó ella, incrédula.

Bruce cogió aire y lo soltó con pausada paciencia. Sin duda, no podía darle las reales razones por las que no se enteraba en absoluto de lo que se firmaba en su empresa. Entonces, buscó una excusa, pero no le dio tiempo a decírsela.

-Trescientos…noventa…y siete niños –remarcó la estudiante por si el famoso empresario no se había enterado- Todos huérfanos y sin otro lugar donde ir. Llevo viviendo en ese sitio, al igual que ellos, toda mi vida. Son mis hermanos. Mi familia. El Ministerio de Defensa, con la colaboración de Industrias Wayne, pretende demolerlo –aclaró mirándolo a los ojos directamente, con la voz casi en un susurro, pero cargada de ira- ¿Y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que invitarme a un café? –terminó Claire, olvidándose incluso del código de cortesía debido al enfado que sentía en ese momento.

-Sin duda puede interpretar como quiera mi intención de haber venido personalmente a hablar con usted, pero no sin antes saber lo quiero decirle –comentó Bruce Wayne algo sorprendido por el arrojo de las palabras de Claire y tratando de aplacar con su serenidad a la alterada estudiante.

En ese momento, Claire trató de calmarse un poco, creyendo atisbar un mínimo de esperanza en esas palabras. Quizás; sólo quizás, el tono en que el millonario había hablado, las palabras que había dicho, o el simple brillo de su mirada, podían dar paso a una explicación completamente racional y lógica de por qué no lo sabía. Quizá después de todo, no fuera más que un malentendido… o quizá sólo era su imaginación que deseaba desde lo más hondo de su ser que así fuera…

Claire sopesó unos instantes sus alternativas. Entonces, se apoyó sobre la mesa y asintió dando pié al multimillonario para que hablara, totalmente receptiva. Agradecido por la escucha, Bruce fijó en ella sus ojos, tratando de trasmitirla cordialidad y comprensión, aunque sin abandonar la seriedad.

-El ministro de Defensa me había comentado su pretensión de levantar una plataforma de adiestramiento militar a las afueras de Gotham. Dejaron claro que, para la construcción, tenían que demoler un viejo edificio de la zona que está prácticamente abandonado; pero en ningún momento me aclararon que se trata de un orfanato que aún recibe huérfanos –se excusó el joven- El contrato aún no está firmado. Sin embargo, ha de entender que, sabiendo de la situación económica actual, no podamos rechazar una propuesta tan beneficiosa.

Inmediatamente, en los ojos de la estudiante se atisbó una mirada peligrosa y amenazante, por lo que Bruce continuó sin dejarla tiempo para que se creara falsas expectativas:

-Aunque, tampoco pienso permitir que se cometa la demolición en estos términos. Así que, mi propuesta es que se permita tirar abajo el viejo edificio para construir el campo militar y a su vez, recaudaremos fondos para el levantamiento de un nuevo orfanato que acoja a todos esos niños en una mejor zona de la ciudad.

-Pero…

Bruce la detuvo con un gesto de la mano, pidiendo permiso de continuar hablando. Ella aguardó a que él terminase la aclaración.

-Creo que no me he explicado bien: una recaudación de fondos a cargo de Industrias Wayne, y con ello, podremos levantar un nuevo orfanato. Un edificio en perfecto estado… Sabemos que con los beneficios que obtengamos al firmar la colaboración con el Ministerio de Defensa, podremos cubrir los gastos que provocará la obra del nuevo orfanato. Así, el ministro consigue el terreno que quería, y usted y los huérfanos ganan un nuevo lugar, mejorado y modernizado.

Instantáneamente, la mirada de odio desapareció de los ojos de la chica, conmovida por las palabras del hombre. Suspiró para soltar la tensión retenida y comenzó a hablar con serenidad:

-De verdad quiero creerte, Bruce –concedió ella- ¿Puedo hablarte de tú?

Bruce sonrió con afabilidad.

-Por supuesto.

-En verdad, quiero creerte, pero ten en cuenta que nosotros no tenemos absolutamente nada, nos han dado a todos muchos _palos_ a lo largo de nuestras vidas, y ya no nos fiamos de nadie salvo de nosotros mismos… hemos perdido la confianza en el mundo, en las personas… y no es que la fama del gran Bruce Wayne sea muy buena, que digamos. Ya sabes… un multimillonario, mujeriego… que se va de fiesta por las noches y que aparece muerto de sueño en sus reuniones de trabajo…

Bruce bajó la mirada, reconociendo la falta. Entonces, abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella continuó:

-Y eso, sin contar con que Industrias Wayne es una empresa con fama de cooperar con el ejército en toda clase de proyectos inverosímiles, sin importar el _coste… –_comentó enfatizando el doble significado de la última palabra- Por todo eso, no puedo dejar que se lleve a cabo la demolición de nuestro orfanato así como así, a manos de una empresa que no me genera confianza alguna. Ni ella, ni su dueño. Sin ánimos de ofender, Bruce, no quiero una promesa hecha de aire. Necesito una garantía de que va a haber un nuevo orfanato.

La chica terminó de hablar, y la camarera llegó con el café y el agua. En silencio, la estudiante y el millonario observaron cómo la hispana servía a uno su taza y a la otra, su vaso. Al terminar, la mujer regresó sobre sus pasos dejándolos de nuevo a solas.

Claire agarró el cristal con delicadeza y se lo llevó a los labios. Mientras daba el trago, elevó la mirada para observar al joven. Bruce Wayne era bastante joven para haber conseguido tanto éxito económico en tan poco tiempo, pero también era lógico que hubiese logrado ese estatus habiendo tenido la herencia de sus padres, además de que vivía solo y no tenía otros gastos aparte de los que podía regalarse a sí mismo. En el fondo le daba pena, pues después de todo, no era más que un hombre casi en la treintena que, teniéndolo todo, sería incapaz de comprar lo que ella había conseguido sin dinero.

La chica continuó mirándolo, esperando a que el famoso empresario le ofreciese al fin una garantía. Sin embargo, él permanecía callado, absorto en el humeante café.

Bruce, tras escuchar a Claire, no hacía más que reconsiderar sus palabras. Le preocupaba la imagen que demostraba Bruce Wayne tratando de ocultar la identidad de Batman. Desde el principio, él hubiera deseado ser quien era y dejar de fingir llevar un estilo de vida egoísta y desvergonzado. Pero si elegía ser Batman, tenía que rechazar ser Bruce Wayne. Ambos jamás podían coincidir en una misma persona. Sin embargo, hasta entonces, él elegía seguir viviendo como Batman y Bruce sería su máscara.

Entonces, el joven empresario agarró su taza e imitó a la chica, dando un pequeño sorbo y elevando sus ojos hacia ella. Claire permaneció seria, aún con el vaso entre las manos y enfrente de sus labios. Bruce terminó de beber y dejó de nuevo la taza en el plato.

Entonces, sin levantar de nuevo la mirada, dijo sosegadamente:

-No pretendo que se compadezca, ni nada por el estilo, pero espero que le genere una mayor confianza el saber que yo crecí sin padres al igual que todos esos niños y sé perfectamente lo que es quedarse sin nada… -entonces, Bruce levantó los ojos y los clavó en ella, mostrando una total serenidad y confidencia- Debe comprender, señorita…

-Winter. Claire Winter. Pero llámame Claire, por favor –le pidió amablemente la chica escuchando con atención sus palabras.

-Claire –se corrigió el joven famoso esbozando una modesta sonrisa- Debes comprender, que no todos de verdad somos realmente como nos mostramos, aunque esa sea la única manera de darnos a conocer a los demás.

-Bruce… -empezó a decir la chica buscando la mejor manera de explicarse para que la comprendiera- el problema es que… ya he tratado con bastantes personas de Gotham: agentes, políticos, periodistas, empresarios… que no han respondido muy honradamente… Y en una ciudad que apesta a corrupción, debes entender que no dé mi voto de confianza al primero que me regala promesas.

El multimillonario asintió, conforme. La comprendía perfectamente, más de lo que ella pudiera imaginar. Sabía que en Gotham pocos eran los que trabajaban en favor de los demás y no únicamente en beneficio propio. Por eso, le parecía bastante sensato que aquella chica actuase de una manera tan prudente.

-Entonces déjame que te demuestre que de verdad pienso hacer lo que pueda para solucionar esto –pronunció él con tal fuerza en las palabras, que parecía pretender sellarlas para que jamás se pusiese en duda lo que allí se había acordado.

Bruce pagó la cuenta y aprovechó el momento en el que Claire salía a la calle para remolonear un poco y decirle algo a la camarera sin que la joven estudiante se percatara de ello.

Claire lo guió entonces de vuelta al orfanato. Durante la caminata, se quedó bastante sorprendida ante la resistencia física del joven millonario, que a pesar de su impecable aspecto de hombre adinerado y comodón, no pareció cansarle en absoluto subir la prominente cuesta de la calle al paso ligero bajo el que le llevaba la estudiante.

-Me gustaría hacerme una idea de la organización interna del edificio. Ayudaría a considerar un adecuado emplazamiento para la obra y la estructuración del nuevo orfanato –comentó Bruce cuando alcanzaron la verja que aislaba la residencia de huérfanos.

La chica abrió la puerta, sonriendo, y lo dejó pasar con un amable gesto mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Este es el patio de juegos –le comenzó a explicar tras cerrar la cancela con la llave- Aquí se reúnen siempre los más pequeños, porque tienen tierra, hierba, árboles y unos viejos columpios para poder jugar; aunque los mayores también lo emplean muchas veces cuando quieren hacer un partido de baloncesto o de fútbol. Como verás, las canchas y las porterías están algo desgastadas, y el gran arenero casi se ha vaciado por completo. Aunque quisiéramos, no podemos permitirnos hacer reformas en el patio… –explicó soltando una risa irónica.

Bruce observaba todo con cierta tristeza. Sin duda, a simple vista el edificio demostraba una real pobreza, y más allá de lo que pudiese aparentar la zona de juego, sin duda la estructura del orfanato se estaba viniendo abajo.

-Apenas podemos mantener a todos los niños aseados, alimentados y decentemente vestidos… -iba diciendo ella.

En aquel momento, una chica de unos catorce años se acercó a ellos corriendo, con sus dos trenzas rubias ondeando tras ella; ya había comenzado a hablar cuando aún no se había detenido:

-¡Claire! Sor Isabel te necesita, ¡hay uno nuevo!

-Gracias, Lis –sonrió ella con un gesto cariñoso.

Enseguida, la muchacha volvió rápidamente al partido de baloncesto de donde la habían sacado para que ayudara a recibir al nuevo niño.

-Trescientos noventa y ocho –dijo mirando al millonario con una mueca de resignación. Bruce remarcó un gesto de admiración ante la enorme cantidad de huérfanos que residían en el edificio- Tendrás que disculparme unos minutos, Bruce. Tengo que atenderlo. Si tienes algo que hacer, puedes volver otro día y te lo enseño todo.

-Tengo la tarde libre, Claire –sonrió él complacientemente- esperaré lo que haga falta, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo, en un rato vuelvo.

Entonces, Bruce se dio la vuelta hacia el campo ahora de baloncesto para distraerse, y Claire corrió hacia la puerta del edificio.

Bruce siguió a la chica con la mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer por la puerta que comunicaba con el interior del edificio. Entonces, al darse cuenta de que al marcharse, la estudiante le había dejado solo, en medio del patio, con multitud de niños que no conocía, ni ellos a él, se sintió algo incómodo. En un instante, había recaído sobre él la responsabilidad de que a aquellos críos no les pasara nada, y más allá de su papel de Batman, Bruce jamás se había hecho cargo de la seguridad de nadie, y mucho menos de unos niños.

Sin saber qué más hacer aparte de esperar, el joven multimillonario escondió las manos en los bolsillos del traje y observó a los huérfanos con indiferencia. Sin duda alguna, eran bastantes los que sufrirían las consecuencias de la demolición. Junto a la puerta de entrada, un corrillo de niñas jugaba cantando al unísono una popular canción infantil. Algunos de los huérfanos únicamente hablaban, reunidos por grupos ocupando las sombras que ofrecía el alto edificio. Otros se divertían con chapas, piedrecitas, y algunos incluso jugando a fantasías inventadas. Sin embargo, a Bruce le atrajo más el partido de baloncesto que entablaban dos equipos de chavales más mayores que el resto de huérfanos. Al menos era algo distraído de ver.

Mientras seguía las destrezas de los chicos con el balón, Bruce se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba. En seguida, volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y sentado en el suelo, descubrió a un niño regordete, muy rubio y de unos enormes ojos azules mirándole embelesado y con admiración.

El crío no hacía otra cosa más que observarlo. No se movía, apenas pestañeaba y no dijo nada. Bruce optó por volver la atención varias veces hacia el campo de baloncesto, tratando de demostrar al niño que le incomodaba su incesante vigilancia. Sin embargo, cuando fugazmente volvía la mirada hacia la derecha para comprobar si seguía allí, de nuevo se encontraba con aquellos grandes ojos azules. Finalmente, el joven millonario le mostró una amistosa sonrisa. El niño se mantuvo igual de impasible. Entonces, Bruce optó por darle alguna cosa. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un paquete de chicle. En cuanto la chuchería salió del bolsillo del extraño, el niño reaccionó sin pensárselo dos veces. Se levantó, agarró el envoltorio y corrió a sentarse bajo la canasta para desenvolver su tesoro. Bruce observó al crió con diversión, satisfecho por al fin haber podido contentar al niño.

-Ha visto algo en usted.

Bruce se dio la vuelta para descubrir quién le dirigía la palabra. Un joven de unos quince años había observado toda la escena apoyado en el tronco de un árbol cercano. El huérfano era bastante delgado y alto. Su piel destacaba por su palidez, lo que hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes. Por lo general, mostraba una imagen desarreglada y pobre, llevando ropas viejas y algo desgastadas, y un pelo revuelto y mal cortado.

-Sí, está claro que ha visto algo, porque no ha hecho más que mirar…- dijo Bruce.

-"_Grey Son_" nunca se relaciona con los demás. Claire me dijo que lo encontraron hace cuatro años tirado en la calle entre los cubos de basura. Suponemos que sus padres le abandonaron –explicó el huérfano con frialdad.

El multimillonario se volvió para mirar al crío de ojos azules, que en ese momento, masticaba el chicle con apetencia, sin atender a nada en especial. Seguía sentado bajo la canasta, solo, y con la mirada perdida al frente. Bruce sintió un golpe de compasión y tristeza por él. En cierta manera, compartía con aquel niño aquella sensación de soledad.

-Todos deducimos que siente desconfianza hacia los demás y no se relaciona con nadie por lo que pasó. Supongo que es porque teme volver a sufrir un nuevo rechazo –continuó diciendo el niño sin despegarse del árbol- sólo habla con Claire y eso después de que ella se haya tirado semanas enteras esforzándose sólo en eso.

Bruce se volvió entonces hacia el adolescente y le dijo:

-Pues no parecen asustarle los extraños…

-Ya se lo he dicho, eso es porque ha visto algo en usted… -concluyó el huérfano con apatía mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Qué ha visto algo en mí? No lo entiendo…

El chico encendió el pitillo y dio una primera calada.

-Yo sólo le digo que "_Grey Son_", bueno, realmente es Dick Grayson, pero aquí le llamamos "_Grey Son_", sólo reacciona así cuando se siente seguro; como cuando está con Claire y la monja, o cuando ve en alguien algo especial… En usted ha visto algo, si no, no habría mostrado esa confianza. Usted sabrá quién es realmente o qué es lo que oculta…

Bruce se sobrecogió por lo que acababa de oír. ¿Acaso con tan sólo verle aquel huérfano había podido saber que él era Batman? Si no, ¿qué podría haber distinguido como algo especial en él?

Miró al niño de ojos azules. De nuevo, el extraño crío le estaba observando con atención. Bruce le mantuvo la mirada por un instante. Entonces, Dick le regaló una leve sonrisa amistosa, imitando la que él le había mostrado minutos antes. Bruce se sorprendió aún más por aquel sociable gesto. Después, se giró hacia el chico que fumaba tranquilamente bajo la sombra del árbol, y le preguntó con picardía:

-¿Y tú quién dirías que soy yo?

El chaval de aspecto callejero soltó el humo del tabaco mientras miraba detenidamente a Bruce con aquellos perspicaces ojos verdes. Al poco, soltó una pequeña risita mordaz.

-Por su aspecto y el coche que ha aparcado junto a la puerta, es indudable que usted es alguien con bastante _pasta_ y que además alardea de ello –Bruce sonrió por la descripción- Y supongo que si tiene bastante dinero es porque también es importante. Aunque, sinceramente, y no se lo tome a mal, yo no tengo ni idea de quién es –dijo él sin mala saña.

Bruce bajó la mirada al suelo. Ciertamente, muy pocos sabían cuál era su persona real.

-Pero vamos, yo le digo una cosa –continuó el huérfano señalándolo con el cigarro- viendo la reacción de "_Grey Son_" hacia usted, sin lugar a dudas debo plantearme de verdad que las apariencias engañan.

-Y no sabes cuánto… -corroboró Bruce.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Bruce asintió. Entonces, el huérfano le escudriñó con la mirada, y le preguntó con total curiosidad:

-¿Quién es usted?

El joven multimillonario soltó una risa que pronto acompañó el chico. Entonces, le tendió la mano para presentarse.

-Bruce Wayne –dijo con sencillez.

-Sí… ahora sí cuadran el coche y el traje con usted… -bromeó el huérfano mientras le apretaba la mano con firmeza- Jason Todd.

-Jason, ¿puedo hacerte yo una pregunta?

Jason asintió dando una nueva calada.

-¿Os dejan fumar aquí en el orfanato?

Jason rió comprendiendo la indirecta. Soltó el humo y tiró el cigarro gastado al suelo.

-No, realmente no –entonces, apagó las cenizas restregando el pitillo contra el suelo con el pie y lo recogió- Pero tampoco tienen por qué enterarse…

Entonces, se dirigió hacia un cubo de basura que había junto a la entrada del orfanato y arrojó la colilla gastada dentro. Después, regresó de nuevo al árbol. Bruce siguió con la mirada al adolescente. Aquel chico astuto y perspicaz le había caído bien.


End file.
